A Turn for the Better
by Codeless
Summary: Bonnie and Kim are two highschool girls, who have always had negative, but strong feelings for each other. Both are under higher amounts of stress then the average teenage girl. Looking for a way to releave their stress, their feelings become positive.
1. Noticing Things

Note: I DO NOT own any characters from Kim Possible. This is my first fanfic so I hope you enjoy it and don't be afraid to leave a review, I'm pretty open to criticism. Hope everyone enjoys this story!

* * *

Chapter 1: Noticing Things

Cheer practice was almost over before Kim informed the team that at the end of the routine, she wanted them to form a pyramid and then chant the Madd Dog cheer. As Bonnie took her place on the pyramid by Tara she helped hoist Kim up to the top of the pyramid.

When Kim was positioned at the top of the pyramid they started to chant the Madd Dog cheer. Bonnie couldn't help but let her eyes wonder over to Kim's left foot, which was resting in Tara's right hand. Bonnie's eyes started to make their way up Kim's leg.

_Wow I never noticed how perfectly toned Kim's legs were_, Bonnie thought to herself as she slowly started drifting forward.

The pyramid collapsed with a loud thud. Everybody was slow to get up since most of them had landed on the mat, which even though it was softer then the gym floor it still wasn't comfortable to land on. Kim's landing though hadn't hurt at all, she had landed without any pain. Kim suddenly became aware as to why her landing hadn't hurt. She could now feel someone's hand resting on her back and another hand rested on her thigh. She also now could feel another body beneath hers.

Kim looked over only to have her eyes meet by those of Bonnie Rockwaller._ I never notice how beautiful Bonnie's eyes were. I always knew she had a nice body but I never realized that she had a pretty face to go with it,_ Kim thought to herself_._ Kim was lost in Bonnie's eyes. It was like watching a teal wave crest on a beach, very realaxing.

_I never notice how mesmerizing Kim's eyes were. _Bonnie thought to herself with a smile._ Oh no! What do I do? Everybody's starting to get up. What do I do? What if they notice me staring at Kim? _Bonnie had to come up with something to say and quick.

"Get the hell off me, Kim" Bonnie shouted as her eyes became filled with anger and her mouth turned into a frown.

"What?" Kim replied half-mindedly in a quiet voice.

"I said get off me, Possible! And stop looking at me like that while you're at it"

Kim ,now recovering, responded as she got to her feet "Well, Bonnie, I wouldn't have ended up on you if you hadn't made the whole pyramid fall!"

"I wouldn't have dropped you if you weren't so heavy" Bonnie lied while rising up off the ground.

"If you can't even hold me up are you sure you need to be on this team?" Kim asked quizzically.

"Maybe the problem is your stupid routines"

"What are you getting at Bonnie?"

"All I'm saying is that I think we would be better off if we had a different captain"

"Whatever Bonnie I'm captain and you aren't! So deal with it some other way then getting mad at me"

_Oh I can think of another way to deal with it _Bonnie thought with an "If you only knew" kind of look.

All the other girls had already gone into the locker room and most were making their way out as Bonnie and Kim were going in. Kim started getting changed she sudenly felt a ton of stress take its toll on her, she started moving slower than usual.

Bonnie who had changed much faster than usual was now making her way over to Kim.

_Damn even though she's sweaty from practice she still looks irresistible_ Bonnie thought to herself.

"Kim I'm sorry I dropped you and then overreacted" Bonnie said in a guilty whisper.

"Are you feeling ok?" Kim asked with an odd bit of concern.

"Yeah I feel fine actually, I feel great" Bonnie said with enthusiasm.

"Well that's good to hear. Can I get back to…" Kim couldn't finish her sentence before Bonnie doused Kim's lips with her own.

The kiss was one sided. Bonnie was starting off very aggressive even though it was only with her mouth. Her hands soon found their way onto Kim's back. She pulled Kim's body in closer to hers before her hands started to diverge; one started making its way up while the other was heading down. Bonnie's left hand had made its way up to Kim's head and started tangling itself in Kim's hair. Bonnie, trying to get Kim to return the kiss, started using her tongue to try and pry Kim's mouth open.

At this notion Kim gave into Bonnie's will and started kissing Bonnie back with equal aggression. Kim's hands started roaming Bonnie's body and made their way to her butt. Kim and Bonnie both took turns with their tongues in each other's mouth, one would make their way into the others mouth before getting chased back into the attacker's mouth and so on almost like a game of tag. Kim without realizing it had started groping Bonnie's butt to subdue her excitement.

A few minutes into the kiss Bonnie had to use all her strength to pull herself and Kim apart leaving Kim staggering forward craving more.

Bonnie smiled after seeing the effect she had on Kim "I have to go Kim so I'll see you at school tomorrow"

And with that Bonnie pincheded Kim's butt one more time and was out the door, leaving Kim with a "what the hell just happened" expression on her face.

Kim just stood there for a few minutes thinking _Damn! Whatever that was, it was hot_. Then she remembered she had promised Ron that she would meet him after cheer practice at Bueno Nacho and quickly got changed then raced out the door.

* * *

At Bueno Nacho Kim spotted Ron sitting at a booth munching on a large order of supreme nachos with extra cheese.

"Hey KP" Ron shouted "Come have a seat."

"Oh hey Ron" Kim said, obviously caught up in her thought, as she sat at the booth.

"Want some nachos" he said pushing the basket of nachos to Kim's side of the table.

"Um…thanks, but no thanks" Kim muttered before lightly pushing the nachos back to Ron's side of the table and returning to her thoughts.

"Come on KP no one can resist the cheesy awesomeness of these nachos."

"Uh huh" Rufus nodded in agreement with Ron.

After a few moments of Kim not responding, Ron asked "What's bugging you KP. I haven't seen you this caught up in your thoughts since you were crushing on Josh."

Kim decided it would be best if she told Ron, she didn't hide anything from him, "It's about Bonnie" Kim sighed.

"Did she try to take you place as cheer captain again? Do you need me and Rufus to rough her up?"

"No, no it's nothing like that Ron" Kim started to stutter "She...she…she kissed me."

"Oh!" Ron said in shock almost spitting out a mouthful of nachos.

"Yeah and I may have...you know...kissed her back."

"Go on" Ron said suddenly very interested in Kim's story.

Kim told Ron everything that had happened at cheer practice with little response from Ron besides the occasional "mphm".

Once Kim had finished her story Ron sighed and asked "How does that make you feel?"

Kim became very aggravated "Ron" she growled holding back anger "This is the third time you've asked me that and the answer still remains the same."

"Which was?"

Kim became relaxed remembering her encounter with Bonnie and how it had relived her stress, "I kinda liked it. I liked this side of Bonnie it was like she was taking out all her anger in kissing me. It also helped me relive stress that I usually keep bottled up." Kim answered with honesty.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Ron asked finally changing his question.

"I guess I'll just have to find out if Bonnie feels the same way" Kim's stomach growled so she decided to change the topic "Now let's eat I'm starving!"

* * *

Meanwhile at the Rockwaller household, Bonnie had just gotten home from cheer practice.

"How was school?" Both Connie and Lonnie asked in unison pretending to actually care about the answer.

"Surprisingly, it was great" Bonnie said with a grin.

"Sis, are you starting to become a nerd? Who in the world _actually_ likes school?" they said in unison again.

"No I still hate school. I'm only in a good mood cause of cheer practice."

"Ha!" They said with a smirk "Only you would be fine without being the captain."

"Whatever, not even you two can dampen my mood" Bonnie said as walked past the two flipping her hair over her shoulder leaving Connie and Lonnie with a "Oh no she didn't"expression.

Once Bonnie got up to her room she almost screamed due to how exhilarating it was to stand up to them. But, she kept her cool and went over to her desk and pulled her books out of her back pack and tried to start her homework. Not even five minutes into starting her homework her phone started to go off like crazy. She read the caller ID and put the phone to her ear.

"Hey Tara what's up?" She answered.

"Oh you know not much I'm just icing my elbow."

"Why what happened?" Bonnie asked with concern.

"Actually that's why I called; I was hoping you could tell me why you let the pyramid fall over?"

"Oh yeah I was…uh…distracted"

"So I noticed" Tara scoffed.

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"I saw you checking out Kim's legs" she said accusingly.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Bonnie lied.

"Oh yeah and I'm sure you won't know what I'm talking about when I say 'I saw you and Kim staring into each other's eyes'?"

"Wait you saw that?"

"Yeah. Now start talking"

Bonnie didn't want to lie to Tara, she was her best friend. Bonnie told her everything that had happened and ended it with a sigh.

"How does that make you feel?" Tara asked.

"Well when I kissed her I felt…" Bonnie was searching for the right word "free" she answered honestly.

"What are you gonna do about it?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm gonna have to find out if she feels the same way."

"That sounds like a good plan. I'm gonna let you go so I can get back to icing my elbow."

"I really am sorry about that."

"I know don't worry about I'll be fine tomorrow. See ya latter."

"See ya" Bonnie said before hanging up the phone and returning to her homework.

She found herself smiling while thinking about earlier with Kim.

"I can't wait for tomorrow" she thought outloud without realizing it.


	2. Confessions

Note: I DO NOT own any characters from Kim Possible, nor do I claim to. Hope everybody enjoys this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2: Confessions

Kim woke up the next day and was instantly greeted by the Tweebs.

"Morning Kim" Jim said.

"Ugh. It's too early. What do you two want?" she groaned.

"Mom told us to come get you up. So that's what we're doing."

"Oh, why?" Kim said while becoming interested in what they had to say. Mom almost never had them come wake her up. This was strange to say the least.

"Did you know you drool in your sleep?" Tim asked.

"What?" Kim replied not sure if she heard them right.

"You drool in your sleep" they both said together in a taunting voice.

"I do not" Kim said defensively before looking down only to see that, sure enough, she had drooled in her sleep.

Seeing the look on Kim's face was priceless to the Tweebs, causing them both to start laughing hysterically.

"I'm ok with me drooling in my sleep" Kim said slyly.

"Wait, really?" Jim replied while Tim kept laughing without realizing Kim had said something.

"Yes really, especially since I know that two like to cuddle in your sleep"

"Why would we cuddle in our sleep?" Tim asked, while still laughing, without catching on to what Kim was saying.

"Dude, she's saying were gay." Jim informed Tim.

"Would you like me to show you a picture; I have one on my phone?"

"Uh…no that…uh won't be necessary" they said as they started making their way to the door.

"Are you sure I mean it's no trouble. I thought it was kinda cute" she said as she started reaching for her phone.

"Positive" Jim said as he pulled Tim out of the room closing the door behind them.

_Hmm it's only 6:15, looks like I have time to take a shower this morning._

_I wonder what I was dreaming about last night usually I don't drool in my sleep._ Kim tried to remember for a moment, as she made her way into the bathroom, no luck. _Oh well whatever it was it must have been a good dream_.

Once Kim had gotten out of the shower and brushed her teeth, she changed into what she was going to wear for the day. Kim started making her descent down the stairs towards the aroma of blueberry pancakes as it made its way to her nose. It looked like she wasn't the only one in a good mood.

"Good morning Kimmie" Ann said with a smile, as her daughter walked into the dining room "I made breakfast."

"So I smelled" Kim replied before taking a seat in front of two pancakes already drenched in syrup.

Ann took a sip from her coffee, then looked at her watch "Oh shoot I'm gonna be late" she rushed to the door "Bye Kimmie, don't be late for school."

"Bye mom" Kim said before she started to devour her pancakes.

* * *

"Ugh! I think Mr. Barkin is trying to make this the worst day ever. What in the world could have possessed him to give so much homework?" Bonnie growled as her and Tara walked into the locker room.

"Don't worry Bonnie at least it's the end of the day" Tara reassured the stressed brunette.

"I know your right it's just I'm starting to get a little nervous" she said with Kim on her mind as they entered the locker room a little late.

"About what?" Tara asked as she started to open her locker.

"About what I'm gonna say to Kim" Bonnie said as she flipped the locker door open.

"Just be honest and don't hold anything back" Tara answered as she started to undress.

"But what if she doesn't feel the same way? What if I tell her and she rejects me?" Bonnie asked, obviously having an internal conflict with herself.

"But what if she does feel the same way and you don't tell her?" Tara said while slipping her cheer skirt on.

There was a moment of silence between the two cheerleaders.

"See that's why you need to tell her. You don't want to live your life in regret while thinking about what could have been, do you?"

"No I don't Tara" Bonnie sighed at the reality of her situation "Thanks, Tara, for everything"

"Oh it's no problem. I just don't like seeing you all strung up like this. Now let's get out there before Kim gets mad at us for being late." Tara said while pulling Bonnie to the gym with her.

Throughout the entire practice Bonnie fought against her nerves as she was doing flips and cartwheels around the gym. Even though Bonnie's nerves had never left her completely she had managed to push them aside throughout the entire practice.

Once they got ready to do the finally Bonnie's nerves took back over. _I can't mess up this pyramid again _Bonnie thought as she helped Kim get to the top pyramid.

Once they finally finished the routine, which went better then yesterday, even though Bonnie had only managed to mouth the words to the chant.

"Ok everybody that's it for today great practice!" Kim said while wiping the sweat off her forehead.

Once she was in the locker room Kim realized she was sweatier then she normally was and started the shower to rid her body of the buildup. The showering room was empty as it normally was; most girls were too insecure about their bodies to take a shower in front of each other. After Kim was content with the way her body smelled she stopped the shower and dried herself off. While she was putting on her clothes that she had been wearing earlier she heard someone pacing around the bathroom. She stepped out of the shower room and into the main bathroom. Bonnie, who was still in her uniform, was now standing at the sink splashing her face with water.

"Hey Bonnie, are you feeling ok?" Kim said making her presence known.

Bonnie nearly jumped out of her shoes from being startled. "Oh Kim! I didn't hear you get out of the shower."

"Sorry Bonnie I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's alright; I was just caught up in my own thoughts."

"Oh? What were you thinking about, if you don't mind me asking?"

"A question I kinda wanted to ask you…"

"Well ask away" Kim prompted after a moment of silence

"Well you know how you and I kissed yesterday?"

"Yeah…" Kim answered hesitantly "What about it?"

"Well…" Struggling to build up the courage to ask, Bonnie finally wondered out loud "What did you think about it?"

"It shocked me…"

"Oh, I'm sorry I did it then" Bonnie said as a look of guilt took over her face.

"Wait you didn't let me finish." Kim said.

As she stepped across the bathroom to where Bonnie was standing, Kim took Bonnie's chin into her hand, brushed her hair back and looked her straight in the eyes.

"As I was saying it shocked me…that you were such a good kisser."

As soon as those words left Kim's mouth, Bonnie put one hand on the back of Kim's head and put the other around Kim's waist. Kim's lips meet with Bonnie's lips halfway in the air and they started taking all their frustrations out on each other's lips. The hand that Bonnie had around Kim's waist made its way back to the familiar territory of Kim's butt and Bonnie's other hand started tangling itself in Kim's hair.

Kim's hands started to explore other parts of Bonnie's body. Kim's hands started at Bonnie's hips then slowly worked their way up Bonnie's sides. The feeling of Kim's hands gently going over her body made Bonnie start to squirm in excitement.

Bonnie started to giggles "That tickles." Bonnie said then she stopped the kissing and began biting on Kim's lower lip to control her excitement.

Kim's hands continued to make their way up Bonnie's sides and once they got to Bonnie's armpits they went down the length of Bonnie's arms, making Bonnie squirm once more. As soon as Kim's hands met Bonnie's hands, Kim's fingers started tracing Bonnie's.

After that visit Kim's hands started making their way back to Bonnie's waist where they started a new search. Kim's hands roamed over Bonnie's stomach. Her hands stopped to examine Bonnie's belly button, which caused Bonnie to giggle again, and they noticed that Bonnie had it pierced. As Kim's hands kept sliding their way up towards Bonnie's chest Kim noticed how perfectly toned Bonnies abs were.

Once Kim's hands reached Bonnie's breast they started cupping them. Kim thought they were perfect Kim's hands weren't big enough to cup them all the way. This caused Bonnie to start letting out moans in excitement, as an attempt to calm herself, Bonnie stopped biting Kim's lips and went back to making out with Kim.

Kim's hands slid over Bonnie's butt again and she picked Bonnie up and put her down on the ledge of the sink.

"Ou la la, me likey" Bonnie said with a grin as she wrapped her legs around Kim's waist and wrapped her arms around Kim's neck to help support herself.

Kim went back to making out with Bonnie. Kim started to become more aggressive, her tongue started to explore Bonnie's mouth. Bonnie's tongue started some sort of wresting match against Kim's and they took turns in each other's mouths.

After a few moments Kim's lips detached themselves from Bonnie's and Kim started kissing her way down to the side of Bonnie's neck and farther down to her collarbone. Bonnie started to let out more moans. Kim's kissing continued down to Bonnie's chest and she started kissing Bonnie's exposed cleavage. Kim couldn't help herself; Bonnie's skin was very salty tasting.

"Kim?" Bonnie managed to get out between her moans.

"Mhm" Kim replied without ceasing her actions on Bonnie's chest.

"As…_ah…_much as…_ah-ah…_I don't want to…_ooh_, I really should be…_hm…_heading home" she finally got out.

"Why...? Oh no I'm sorry I got carried away it's just your skin tasted so good I couldn't help myself." Kim said as she stopped her actions and started jumping to conclusions about why Bonnie had to go.

"No, no it's not that I really enjoyed that…" Bonnie said reassuring Kim "It's just my mom expected me home right after practice and that was 30 minutes ago."

"Oh good…I mean…no I'm sorry I kept you to long" Kim said relived.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure any punishment I get will have been worth it"

"Ok Bonnie I'll see you tomorrow then?" Kim said as she separated herself from Bonnie.

"Yeah I'll be here. I can't wait!" Bonnie answered enthusiastically as she hopped off the ledge of the sink.

"Ok see ya tomorrow. Good luck with your mom."

"Bye"

Kim started heading towards the door, but stopped as if she forgot something and she scampered back to Bonnie and gave her a quick kiss before leaving for good.

_That was amazing _Bonnie thought to herself as she turned around to look in the mirror. She had a hicky on her neck and lipstick all over her chest and her face.

After Bonnie took a few moments to think about what had just happened, she quickly washed all the lipstick off and covered the hicky with makeup. She changed out of her cheer uniform and quickly raced home not wanting to be any later getting home.

* * *

Hope you've enjoyed this chapter. I'll be sure to update soon.


End file.
